Hand Cannon
The Hand Cannon is an unlockable weapon in Dead Space 2 after completing the game on Hard Core Mode. It takes the shape of a large red foam sports hand that Isaac wears on his right hand. The flashlight's illumination is still visible, though the flashlight itself is not and aiming the weapon provides no reticule. The primary fire is described as "Bang Bang," and the secondary "Pew Pew Pew." When the primary or secondary fire button is pressed, Isaac will exclaim "Bang, bang!" or "pew, pew!" Whatever enemy Isaac points the weapon at will subsequently explode. The weapon does not require ammunition and has a high rate of fire (as fast as Isaac can say "bang bang" or "pew pew"). Trivia *A hit by the Hand Cannon will not knock back a creature, but pop off all of its limbs instantly, resulting in an instant kill. *The Hand Cannon's shots have an area of effect about the size of a ripper blade. It can blow off both the Ubermorph's legs in one shot to the lower torso. *The Hand Cannon is obviously the best weapon in Dead Space 2. It can be difficult to aim at a distance, considering it has no cross-hair, but the player can simply spam fire until a distant target is hit. *Some complain that the Hand Cannon can deteriorate the atmosphere and immersion considering it is a "novelty" weapon. However, the Hand Cannon is only unlocked after at least two playthroughs (one to unlock Hard Core mode, and one on Hard Core to unlock the weapon). *Hand Cannon melee attacks are as powerful as its primary/secondary fire. *Putting the Hand Cannon on a Bench to upgrade it reveals that there is one circuit in the bottom left corner and nothing else. Placing a Power Node on this circuit increases the Hand Cannon's selling value to 5000. Since you buy the Hand Cannon for free, it is possible to receive infinite Credits exploiting this glitch. *The Hand Cannon was created by Ian Milham, the art director of Dead Space 2.Questions with Steve episode 05 *It is possible to kill the final boss with only two shots from the Hand Cannon; a direct hit on the Nicole vision and another direct hit to the Marker's heart. *If one looks closely while switching weapons, the Hand Cannon will say it has four bullets left even though it is actually infinite. *There is a glitch where in Chapter 13 Isaac will not have any weapon in his hands and will be unable to aim at all; this means no firing, placing an enemy in Stasis, using Melee on an enemy, or using Telekinesis. This glitch occurs in the room where you have to use the NoonTech Diagnostic Machine. If you fail the needle challenge when the Hand Cannon is equiped, the next time your game loads Isaac will no longer be holding anything in his hands. Even if you finish the challenge, once this glitch is active, Isaac will still not have a weapon when the Ubermorph appears. You can only stomp the Ubermorph into his regenerative phase. If you manage to unlock the door and try to open it, it will never open. You will be trapped with the Ubermorph until it kills you or you reload the game. The only way to fix this problem is to quit and reload the game. You must pass the challenge correctly the first time; otherwise, you will be stuck in the glitch with no way to stop it, not even reloading from last checkpoint. *There is an odd glitch in Dead Space 2: Severed where using the secondary fire causes Gabe to start flailing with his arms during each shot. The primary fire is unaffected. *In Dead Space 2: Severed, the Hand Cannon still uses Gunner Wright's (Isaac Clarke) voice rather than Ramon Tikaram's (Gabe Weller) Gallery File:Hand_cannon2_DS2.jpg| File:hand_cannon.jpg| Video thumb|300px|left|Gameplay of the Hand Cannon Sources Category:Weapons